The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Extrepink’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Hibiscus plants with attractive and large flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination in August, 2008 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands of Hibiscus moscheutos ‘Sparkle’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,798 as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hibiscus moscheutos identified as code number CB51, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in July, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since August, 2009, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.